


【onkm野神】一辆破车

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 狂风肆虐地卷着树叶，暴雨疯狂地倾泻下来，突如其来的闪电划亮了东京夏夜的夜空。
Kudos: 5





	【onkm野神】一辆破车

狂风肆虐地卷着树叶，暴雨疯狂地倾泻下来，突如其来的闪电划亮了东京夏夜的夜空。  
轰鸣声中听不清怀里人的呜咽，漆黑中看不清他的脸。加大了拥抱的力度，感受着他身体轻微的颤抖，任凭雨水划过发梢和脸颊，抚去他混杂在冰冷雨水中滚烫的泪水。  
“没事了，我回来了”  
神谷终于听到了失踪了三个月的小野的声音。

廊道里的空调并不算很冷，但湿透的两人还是难以忍受地发抖，胳膊贴着胳膊，寻求着对方体温的温暖。从口袋里掏出的钥匙挂着水滴，啪嗒啪嗒地打在地上，脚下的地板已经积起了两摊水。  
门被打开了，小野在玄关踩下了脚上的鞋子，把钥匙扔在旁边的鞋柜上。金属撞击玻璃的声音打破了两人间的沉默。身后的人钻进了他怀里，微微抬起头，冰凉的嘴唇贴了上来。小野用牙轻轻咬了咬神谷的下嘴唇，然后推开了他。  
“先去洗澡，会感冒。”  
似乎是听到了不满的鼻音，小野揉了揉神谷满是水的头发，随即仅有的温度离开了怀抱，不断滴落的水珠延向浴室。他跟在他身后，打开了浴室的灯。小野终于看清了神谷的脸，鼻尖已经哭红了，嘴唇却冻得发白，湿透的白色衬衣下露出了精瘦的身形。  
灯下，神谷偏转了身子，脱下紧贴在身上的被雨水浸得几分沉重的衣服。好看的腰线在空气中一览无余。小野走上前去拦住了那裸露的腰，另一只手顺着动作便将水龙头打开了。  
水声盖住了接吻的声音，灵活的舌头撬开了微闭的牙关，舌尖扫过上牙膛，惹来对方的一阵轻颤。交缠着再分开，仿佛要夺去所有氧气般疯狂地亲吻着，啃咬着，爱恋中夹杂着占有欲，荷尔蒙在此处爆发。花洒中已变得温热的水滑过两人纠缠的嘴唇，流进了空腔里，伴着对方的唾液一起被咽下。  
小野闭着眼，手顺着脖颈一路向下，手指落在在腰间游走。神谷也热切地将身体贴了上来，迎合着。  
裤腰带终于被解开，用身体就能感觉到他已经半勃起的肿胀。松开了唇，小野的舌尖在神谷好看的锁骨上打转，扫走了积在其中的水。手已经把裤子褪下，小野的另一只手在柔软的腰肉上捏了两把，神谷一下子有些站不住，摇晃着抓住了他的衣角。谁知小野却更进一步，隔着内裤便抓住了炽热的物什。  
哗啦啦的水声盖住了唇齿间略显淫靡的声音，却盖不住他在他耳边难耐的喘息。小野的嘴角略带几分怀意地上扬，停下了手上抚慰的动作。神谷不解地抬起头，诱惑的双眼写满了渴求。  
调高了水温，小野让神谷坐在自己身上。  
两人的欲望都早已抬起头，把裤子撑得高高的。神谷主动脱下身上最后的布料，性器便弹了出来，主动地将双腿分得更开，努力地用舌头舔吻着小野的嘴唇。  
如此主动下，小野也忍耐得吃力，一把抓住神谷的小腿就地上胸前带。温度略高的水滑过光滑的肌肤，微红的肢体四周雾气缭绕。小野用肥皂细细涂抹着神谷的身体，手指划过每一寸敏感的地带。神谷的口中泄出了娇吟，小野却一点也不急，再把肥皂的滑腻一一冲去。  
神谷的手主动地攀上了小野的身体，握住比自己大了几分的性器来回动作着。小野的呼吸变得更加粗重，他把头伸向前，含住了神谷胸前的颗粒，用舌尖扫过凸起再用门牙轻轻咬住。神谷也不甘示弱，单手便解开了小野的裤子，将高昂的物体握在了手心，大拇指在先端处来回摩挲。  
小野炙热的鼻息拍打在神谷的胸前，神谷胸前的两颗红果早已被玩弄得又红又肿，身下的物体尖端渗出了透明的液体，漂亮的身体早已泛上情欲的颜色。可是小野没有安慰他的迫不及待，只是很认真啃咬着他的喉结和锁骨附近的皮肤，浅尝着，留下一个个暧昧的印记。  
怀里的小猫扭动着腰肢，放低了身体，空闲的手抹去了脸上的水珠，低下头含住了他的性器。那玩意在神谷口中又涨大了几分，他吃得有些吃力，舌头认真细致地从头舔到底，再用力吸允着。过长的性器滑入了他的喉咙，突如其来的呕吐感让他将小野的东西往外推。被服务得过于舒服的小野，不愿离开那温热湿润的地方，大手扣住了神谷的后脑勺，腰部前后动着，性器在口中抽插。神谷觉得自己快要窒息的时候，小野终于在神谷口中释放出来。  
神谷将嘴里的精液如数咽下，过于灼热的液体呛得他咳嗽几声。小野温柔地笑笑，用大拇指抹去了神谷嘴角溢出的白浊。  
“想要.......”  
有些虚弱的声音在耳畔响起。  
小野将神谷拦腰抱起，手顺着突起的背脊滑进了股沟。不知是顺着身子流下的自来水还是从里面分泌出的肠液，穴口已经变得湿润，第一根手指很快便进入了。神谷闭着眼，不住地呻吟，发软的手臂向前伸去，关掉了放着水的花洒，配合着小野手指的动作，让手指进入得更深。  
小野的另一只手也没闲着，手指灵活地把玩着贴在自己小腹上对方的性器，手指从上至下，抚摸过已经吐出些液体的前端，抚摸过柱身上突起的青筋，再向下把两个球握在手中揉捏。没有了水声的遮掩，淫荡的叫声在浴室回响。小野将第二根手指伸了进去，模仿着性器的动作，寻找着某点，神谷双手扶着他的双肩，柔软的穴壁紧紧地吸着他的手指。  
似乎是摸到了某个关键的突起，小野在进入第三根手指时故意用指甲划过那点。身上人发出了一声高亢的浪叫，小野知道他找对地方了。数次动作后，他将手指抽了出来，用手扶住自己的性器，在穴口转了一圈后放了进去。  
比手指粗上几圈的东西突然插了进来，刺激得神谷已经蓄势待发的分身吐出了几股白浊。大脑有些失神，耳尖和脸颊都泛起羞耻的红。另一边，内壁上的软肉不断地吸允着异物，将它往里面送去，诉说着自己真正的欲求。  
小野被穴内的高温和紧致刺激得差点释放。为了让神谷慢慢适应，他并没有继续接下来的撞击。小野从浴池中站了起来，身上的神谷高潮未退，扶紧了他结实的臂膀，修长的双腿夹住了他的腰。殊不知这个动作让小野进入得更深。  
娇喘声中神谷断断续续地说：“去......去床上。”  
一只手扶住了神谷的背，另一只手扯下了架子上挂着的毛巾。洁白柔软的布料裹住了神谷汗与水交杂的躯体，他把头伏在小野的颈窝处，他的性器仍留在他的身体里。小野抱着神谷往卧室走去，不大不小的震动却让体内的粗壮不时顶着敏感的内壁，引得神谷发出阵阵呻吟。  
卧室的房门被推开，扑面而来的是神谷的气味。小野抱着神谷深吸了两口空气，便将他放倒在床上。身下的人儿欲火缠绕的身体在白浴巾下半遮半掩，小野双手撑在神谷耳边，下半身再也无法隐忍地动作起来。突然的抽插使神谷来了个搓手不及，惊吓之中只好反手抓住身下的床单。  
“啊......哈啊......嗯......啊......”  
只会口齿不清地淫叫，长时间没经历过情事的身体此时变得更加敏感。压在身上的人腰胯前后摆动着，性器一次次地触碰到关键的那点。小野抽出一只手覆上了神谷已将要喷薄而出的分身，上下撸动着。终于，身下人尖叫着射了出来，飞溅的白浊弄脏了两人的身体。小野也感受着神谷高潮的余韵，穴肉疯狂地绞着濒临爆发的性器。他猛地动作两下，迅速地抽出来，乳白色的液体落在了床单上，地板上。  
“嗯......哈......为......为什么......射在外......面了......”  
胸口猛烈地起伏着，被折腾了一番的身体上欲望并没有散去。  
小野有点不好意思地抓了抓头发：“因为......没带套，我怕......”  
“没关系的，没带，也没关系……”  
床上的人艰难地支起头，肩膀，胸前和两腿之间满是色情的痕迹。双眼含着泪水，面颊扑红扑红的，仿佛笼罩着雾气。小野再次俯下身去，用手抵着神谷的膝盖，把一条腿推开，刚刚才发泄过的性器又抬起了头，暴露在微凉的空气中。  
“别.....别看.....”神谷把头转到了一旁。  
紧接着，湿润的触感便从大腿根部传来，激得敏感的身体一阵颤抖，手指弯屈，紧攥着身下的床单。小野的动作已从舔舐变为了轻轻啃咬，神谷白嫩的皮肤上留下了一圈圈牙印，难耐地咬着自己的手指。  
恍惚间，隐秘的地方传来了奇妙的感觉，不是手指也不是坚挺的某物，神谷惊吓中睁开了眼睛，但也只能望到头顶的天花板。  
“啊......啊不要......不要舔那里......”  
体内的舌头在后穴中打转，细细舔平了其中的每一条褶皱，弯曲着双腿向上缩着身体，小野的大手扣住了神谷的腰，被进入过的穴口有些红肿，他也用舌爱抚着，卷去了从里面冒出的液体。淫荡的水声在房间回响，被荷尔蒙支配的两具身体交缠着，窗外的雨不知何时已经停了。  
小野松开了神谷的下身，得不到安慰的后穴不停地收缩着，他把他的身体翻了过来。  
“把腰抬高一点。”  
神谷向前爬了爬。虽说自己并不喜欢这样的体位，但他现在只想疯狂的渴求，想沉溺于和名叫小野大辅的他的性爱中，与他交换积攒在心底的爱意。  
私密的部位就这样在面前微张，小野也何尝不是在渴望着这具阔别已久的身体，一手扶住神谷的腰，一手扶着性器，整根没入。  
“啊......太深了.....”  
神谷的头向后昂了起来，小野对着他的敏感点狠狠地抽插，每一次都是全部拔出来再进入到最深，房间里充斥着淫乱的气味和声音。神谷的大脑一片空白，合不上的嘴角溢出了来不及吞咽的唾液，混着汗水和眼角的泪水，把身下的床单浸湿了一片。  
不知疲倦地反复动作着，一种无法用言语表达的爱从连接处伴随着震动一阵阵传来。  
“啊......嗯......啊啊....要......已经......要去了.....”  
“我......也是......”  
“一起......”  
加速了身下的动作，几个深挺后，小野抱着神谷，在体内释放了出来。热流涌进了小腹，体液洒满了战场，两人重重地喘着气。  
意犹未尽地交换着彼此口中的空气，小野将瘫软的神谷拦腰抱进了浴室，准备为他清理。谁知明明已经累得不行了的神谷在浴池里将两人的性器握在手里，上下动作。如此努力的样子点燃了小野心中刚熄灭的欲火。  
“这可是浩史的不好啊。”  
接着就在狭小的空间里又要了神谷一次，直到可怜的小神谷颤抖着，再也射不出什么，小野才放开。

强撑着洗完澡后两人倒头便睡，待神谷第二天睁开眼睛是已快中午。窗外的蓝天被昨夜的雨水冲刷过后显得格外清澈明朗，本应睡在身旁的人推开门，手里端着冒着香气的面包和牛奶。  
“早上好，我回来了。”  
神谷对小野露出了最温柔的笑容。  
“欢迎回来。”


End file.
